<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猫咪派对 by Suberr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977279">猫咪派对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr'>Suberr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>3p, M/M, PWP, cat play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>历兰实3p，含历实插入/兰实口交，历兰是环境氛围。不能接受炼中学生的慎入。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya, Kyan Reki/Chinen Miya, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa, Kyan Reki/Hasegawa Langa/Chinen Miya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猫咪派对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>cp：历兰实3p/历兰</p><p>纯车。实也变成了历和兰加的猫咪。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>知念实也是塞着尾巴肛塞来的。</p><p>之前听说兰加的滑板是史莱姆特制的，他还有些轻视。但从这个小小的肛塞就能看出机械师历的技术之精湛：用制作滑板的废料重新切割成适合少年屁眼大小的圆锥形尺寸；表面打磨得光滑平整，没有一根毛刺；还进行了手工上蜡，和毛绒黑色猫尾的嵌合部也处理得非常完美。</p><p>从上到下找不到一个缺点……如果是给大坏蛋史莱姆用就好了。</p><p>实也皱着眉，身上全是汗水，为前进提供助力的右腿只敢缓慢蹬着地面。肛塞的尖头随他移动撞击着体内的敏感点，他不得不时走时停，以免当着路人的面高潮。</p><p>勇者一定会信守诺言。他为自己鼓劲。可恶的史莱姆，我一定要把这笔债讨回来。</p><p>实也咬着牙，好不容易才在傍晚赶到历的滑板制作间。两名高中生早已在里面等着他。</p><p>“实也君，你迟到了哦。”历坏笑着说。</p><p>“少、少废话。”</p><p>小猫咪从滑板上下来，脚步踉跄，就要摔倒，兰加在附近伸手接住了他。</p><p>“事不宜迟，我们这就开始吧。”历在他身后关上了门。</p><p> </p><p>++<br/>
历给兰加递了个眼神，后者心领神会地把实也抱到特意为今天准备的软垫上。兰加对除了滑板和打工以外的事一向没有热情，只是历说要挫挫死小孩的锐气，他也就跟来了。</p><p>看到历用舌头舔上左手的虎口，兰加有样学样地伸出舌尖舔上实也的嘴唇。实也忍不住张开口时，加拿大人的舌头钻进口腔，前后左右滑了一个圆圈，又和小猫的舌头缠在一起。甜的，是牛奶棒棒糖的味道，兰加想。</p><p>实也被他吻得全身发红，四肢也软在地上。历从下面进攻，他把实也的T恤掀到最上方，让小男孩未发育的乳尖暴露在空气中。历舔吸着其中一个樱桃，用手照顾着剩下的一边。实也产生了就像被大狗啃咬的错觉，刚到达制作间释放的阴茎又颤巍巍勃起。</p><p>“差不多可以了吧。”</p><p>历的手从实也的胸部移开，滑向下脱掉他的短裤。</p><p>“还是猫咪图案的！”历惊讶地说。</p><p>“闭嘴！”实也恼怒地对他拳打脚提，历正好捉住实也的右腿，把它压在腰间，兰加帮他扯下内裤，褪出左腿，白色的三角猫咪内裤像白旗一样半挂在另一条腿上。</p><p>实也看着兰加犹豫了一会儿，接着修长的手指便放在自己的下身，有些拙劣地套弄他的阴茎，又时不时照顾旁边的两个囊袋。实也射出透明的精液，脑子一片空白。</p><p>历的声音从很遥远的地方传来，“开始吧。”</p><p>实也迷迷糊糊地感到自己被翻了个身，变成脸朝下、趴在地上的姿势。头的正前方是兰加的裆部，实也用牙齿咬开拉链，加拿大人的庞然大物就已经蹦到他脸上。</p><p>兰加白皙的脸蛋也染上了情欲的红晕，就像铺满樱花的白雪。兰加是帅哥，这样和他做爱也不错，反正不用看到史莱姆的脸。实也想。他含上兰加的阴茎，实在是太大了，他再怎么努力也只能吞到一半的位置。</p><p>历同时也在实也背后开始了动作，分开他的屁股，拔出已被肠液浸得湿漉漉的猫尾肛塞。“啊！”几乎已经成为身体一部分的异物被取出，实也忍不住小声尖叫。</p><p>“这么湿，已经不用润滑剂了吧。”历伸出两根手指在小穴内探了探，粗大的关节蹭过前列腺，实也的小穴敏感地一张一合。</p><p>“不过弄伤了处理会很麻烦，还是做一下前戏。”历笑嘻嘻地说，“小猫咪，我们可是好主人哦。”</p><p>冰凉的润滑液被送进来，历以和外表不符的温柔帮实也开发。一根手指，两根手指，三根手指，实也的后穴被撑大到比肛塞更粗的程度，随后历硬邦邦的阳物抵在洞口，缓慢又坚定地顶进。</p><p>“深呼吸。”历说。</p><p>“别停。”被冷落的兰加不耐烦道。</p><p>“你们这是……为难……人……”实也的眼角溢出泪花，又重新吮吸兰加的阴茎。历趁他不注意，一个加速，完全挺入实也的身体。留给他几十秒的适应时间后，有节奏地抽插起来。历每次插入都会故意撞到他的敏感点，他简直无法为兰加口交了。</p><p>但是兰加看起来也不需要。兰加漂亮的视线并没有望向自己，而是直直地看着自己身后某处。</p><p>“兰加，过来。”历满怀爱意地呼唤道。</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>兰加向前挺了挺，历也从后面往前靠近。他们隔着中间的实也接吻，实也的喉咙和内脏都被顶到了极限。精液像山洪一样爆发，从实也的上下两张口溢出。</p><p>“王子和史莱姆是同性恋吗，真恶心。”一切结束了，全身精液的实也张成个大字，在垫子上躺尸。</p><p>兰加恢复了面无表情神游天外的样子。而历既没承认也没否认，一脸阳光地转移话题，“偶尔三个人一起玩也不错吧，实也君？”</p><p>“……嘛，有时间的话也不是不可以。”</p><p>实也别过脸。他想起那晚输给兰加以后，爱抱梦对他下的断语，一无所有，空空如也。但刚刚的猫咪游戏证明他并不是什么都没有，他被兰加和历填得满满的，他感到自己真正存在于此、被人所需要。</p><p>也许他可以试着和他俩做朋友。</p><p>“并不是和你们抱团哦，白痴大哥哥。”实也朝历吐舌头。</p><p>fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>